Se me ocurren tantas cosas
by Musaga
Summary: Kai y Ray estan más que aturdidos se gustan pero dudan como actuar sin embargo algunos jueguitos y travesuras no dañan a nadie ¿verdad? Cap 2, 8-Feb-09
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo me divierto un rato imaginando cosas jojo.**

**Parejas: Kai&Ray Tala&Bryan Tyson&Max**

**Hace mucho que no escribia algo asi que hare mi "trabajo" lo mejor posible jiji.**

**Letras en cursiva **_pensamientos_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Se me ocurren tantas cosas**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Después de casi cuatro años dedicados de lleno al beyblade, torneos constantes y entrenamientos agotadores alrededor del mundo por fin les había llegado la oportunidad de tener unas merecidas vacaciones, y es que se las merecían con urgencia! Aunque pensándolo bien eso de los entrenamientos aun no terminaba del todo, las supuestas vacaciones consistían en no perder el ritmo … ósea seguir entrenando, vaya fastidio. Actualmente el domicilio de los bladebrakers se ubicaba en la imperiosa y poco amable en su clima, Rusia, tierra natal de Kai, el líder arrogante y ególatra del equipo, aunque no había que omitir lo bien parecido que era, o al menos ese era el constante pensamiento que Rei Kon tenia desde ya hace algún tiempo respecto a su compañero.

Últimamente el joven oriental tenia sensaciones que rebasaban los limites de la decencia, referente a la atracción de un chico asía otro chico, y es que no era incorrecto aceptar que un joven se te hace bastante atractivo, el "pecado" viene cuando tu te imaginas con ese mismo chico teniendo momentos que no podrían ser llamados particularmente amistosos, noooo, situaciones que implican poca cantidad de ropa y palabras poco puras susurradas en el oído, ahí radicaba el verdadero problema.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Rusia podía tener como sinónimo la palabra frio... frio, si aquello era horrorizarte desde ese punto de vista, pero la verdad es que esos paisajes forrados de blanco le daban un aire de pureza al lugar. El ultimo torneo de beyblade había terminado no hace mucho mas de cinco días, y por problemas del clima habían tenido que permanecer mas tiempo de lo esperado los integrantes del equipo de los bladebrakers, a pesar de que Kai era nieto de uno de los hombres mas poderosos de aquel país, el joven ruso no se permitía recibir ayuda de el, y es que francamente no hacia mucha falta, pues la BBA financiaba todos los gastos del equipo campeón del mundo.

Estaban alojados en un hotel que para no variar era de lo mas elegante posible.

-Wooow esto es increíble …- decía alegremente Tyson que se despojo de su gorra ante el asombro, Max sonreía ampliamente mientras con su vista recorría el looby del hotel, Rei por su parte imitaba algunos movimientos de Max, y es que el lugar en verdad era hermoso o bueno el no estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares, a pesar de que últimamente los frecuentaba mucho, cada sitio era diferente en su cultura y por lo tanto la arquitectura y decoración también eran diferentes, sin embrago Kai parecía aburrido de todo, miraba con fastidio a Tyson y con curiosidad al oriental.

-Bien como nos acomodaremos, tenemos una habitación doble y la otra sencilla- decía Kenny mientras miraba expectante a sus compañeros, Max sonrió y se permitió soltar una sonora carcajada que capturo la atención de todos, incluida la disimulada mirada de Kai, que aunque no lo demostrara estaba mas que interesado en saber como se acomodarían, aunque mas bien esperaba el momento en que dijeran que le tocaría compartir con Rei…de nuevo, y así sonreír triunfalmente de forma discreta.

-Kenny por que preguntas eso, es como una pregunta innecesaria, todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos se hace la misma pregunta al llegar a un lugar, y siempre nos acomodamos de la misma forma, Kay y Rei siempre juntos – al decir esto los mencionados reaccionaron de inmediato, uno de forma evidente y el otro lo contrario, el ruso paso fuerte la saliva ante aquel comentario tan "impertinente" del pecoso, Rei no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí, además de lanzar una mirada asesina a Max quien solo le guiño un ojo –bueno quiero decir que son como que más compatibles jaja-

-Discúlpanos viejo, pero la verdad yo no tengo el carácter para aguantar a "Hiwatari el hotel no me merece"- tomo su gorra y la devolvió de nueva cuenta su cabeza despeinada, Kai se cruzó de brazos y se encamino a un elevador –Y yo no estoy para aguantar a "Gordo Tyson no me merezco el hotel" y sus estupideces- dicho esto Rei suspiro y fue detrás de Kai y ambos se perdieron en el elevador, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a sus demás compañeros.

Ya dentro del elevador el silencio se hiso presente como en otras muchas ocasiones, pero esos silencios eran hasta cierto punto normales, habían llegado a un etapa en la que no era tan necesario hablar para saber como estaba o como se sentía el otro, era parte de ese lazo especial que existía entre ambos. De cierta manera el yanqui tenia algo de verdad en sus palabras según la mente del bicolor, desde que tenía uso de razón no había existido ocasión en la que no compartieran habitación con el pelinegro, ese hecho no le molestaba en lo absoluto y es que la compañía de Rei siempre le resultaba agradable, era el único capaz de respetar su silencio o quizás entenderlo, aquel que lo escuchaba aunque no dijera nada, quien lo miraba cuando internamente el necesitaba que alguien le prestara atención, ese era Rei, su compañero de equipo y habitación.

Aunque últimamente sus pensamientos y hormonas lo traicionaban vilmente, no era novedad que desde que conoció a Kon en aquel torneo le llamo mucho la atención tanto el físico como la energía del chino, eso resulta normal, cualquiera hasta el puede reconocer que un joven es atractivo, pero estaba casi seguro de que con el ojiambar no se trataba de eso, no no, el despiadado oriental se había encargado de trastornarlo, ¡si eso era! No se había tocado el corazón para hacerlo, debía admitirlo, costaba trabajo pero debía admitirlo, estaba realmente ena..

-Kai …- el sonido de la serena voz de Rei lo saco del duelo que su mente y corazón tenían, lo miró expectante a cualquier sonido que pudiese emitir, el chino solo sonrió –Estas muy distraído eh Kai?, este es el piso que nos corresponde según la tarjeta- el ruso quito de las manos de su compañero dicha tarjeta, causando un leve pero perceptible estremecimiento para ambos, el ligero roce de sus dedos era capaz de eso y más, pero ninguno dijo nada. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este y encontrarse frente a la puerta.

-Oh creo que olvidamos las llaves- decía el dueño de drigger mientras despeinaba sus cabellos, dirigió su vista a Kai y vio como este sólo bufaba, tomo la tarjeta y la introdujo en la pequeña ranura –No hay necesidad de llaves-. La habitación no podía ser mejor en esos momentos, el clima era casi perfecto, el lugar era espacioso, una cama amplia –_mmm interesante- _se dijo mentalmente Kai no evitando contener una sonrisa un tanto sínica que el menor paso desapercibida, muchas veces durmió con Rei en la misma habitación solos, pero muy pocas veces durmieron en la misma cama, su mente retorcida esa noche estaba trabajando tiempos extras, y es que se le estaban ocurriendo taantas cosas, pensamientos poco sanos respecto a ciertas situaciones que pondrían en juego el pudor del neko beyluchador.

–_Sensacional-_ se decía mentalmente el bicolor

Rei no tardo mucho en acercarse a la cama y comenzar a prepararla y poder dormir a gusto, que mejor compañía que la de su capitán, como disfrutaba esos momentos "_No Rei basta!!, no puedes dormir en la misma cama que Kai por que de inmediato empiezas con pensamientos escasos de castidad"_ no sabia en que momento había empezado con eso, si bien antes era difícil manejar la situación de sentirse atraído por el encantador bicolor, ahora todo empeoraba, tenia que lidiar con su falta de cordura hormonal, por que carajos Kai tenia que ser tan demencialmente cautivador, fascinante y seductor "_demonios, todo al mismo tiempo, como alguien puede ser tan … así_" tomo aire con ganas pretendiendo que todo con el estaba normal, pero esa mirada que el ojiescarlata le revelaba en serio que lo estaba inquietando.

_-Como si necesitara más de esto, por que carajos tiene que ser tan seductor con su forma de mirar, y su forma de ignorar todo lo que provoca … un segundo y ¿si el lo hiciera al propósito?"- _se sentó en la cama como temiendo perder el equilibrio ante su reciente duda, giro un poco su cabeza para verlo, pero no lo miraba mas.

-Que sucede Rei- pregunto de forma seca y tajante, el aludido solo dio un ligero brinquito en su lugar –Eh no sucede nada por que lo preguntas- respondió lo mas normal que pudo –Entonces ¿por qué me miras?- ok esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba, pero tenia razón, si no quería decirle nada para que lo miraba.

-L…lo siento, es sólo que me preguntaba si preferías dormir de un lado en especial de la cama- las escarlatas lo miraron confundido, aunque por dentro gozaba a lo grande ver al oriental tambalearse ante un pregunta tan directa, no era malo que lo mirara pero de verdad quería saber el motivo, muchas veces se cuestionaba si el neko sentía lo mismo que el, pero terminaba auto regañándose.

-_Que clase de respuesta es esa, que mas daba de que lado durmieran ….aunque mmm que interesante, veamos de que me puede servir el bendito control de clima que esta de aquel lado … de ¡mucho!- _y de verdad que le serviría, o al menos esa mostraba esa sonrisa desvergonzada en su rostro.

-Quiero el lado donde tu estas en este momento …ah es que me gusta ver el reflejo de la luz que provoca la luna- dijo como si nada. –Ohh bueno hoy no hay luna Kai- contestó el menor con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, Kai se sintió estúpido.

_-¿Cómo pude dar un pretexto tan imbécil?-_

-…hnf y eso que importa, bueno quiero ese lado…- y se encamino a la ventana y bajo las pesadas cortinas obscureciendo sutilmente la habitación. –Bueno entraré a darme una ducha- acto seguido se metió al baño y al poco rato el sonido de la regadera no se hiso esperar.

Mientras tanto Rei se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, miraba el techo como si no hubiera algo mas interesante que ver.

"_Por que nunca me di cuenta de que era gay… en buen momento lo descubrí, y encima de todo gracias a quien, no pude fijarme en alguien menos … ahhh ¿difícil?" _cerró los ojos unos instantes, de hecho no se percato en que momento el chico había salido del baño, ahora estaba no muy lejos de el con unas bermudas y la toalla alrededor de su cuello, con su cabello despeinado y evidentemente mojado, ¿sexy? ¡Más que eso definitivamente! Pero si seguía observando su mirada lo delataría si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Creo que también me daré un ducha, Kai- sin mas que decir se encamino al baño, en realidad casi corrió, pero realmente no importaba mucho, el peliazul de reojo observo como el neko se adentraba al enorme baño, una vez que la puerta se cerro, sonrió, pues después de todo su plan si podía llevarse a cabo, con el chino bañándose ignorante a todo suceso fuera del cuarto de baño… se dirigió seguro al control de clima, no es que no estuviera a gusto con el, "pero más calor no afecta a nadie" se dijo mentalmente el ruso, la temperatura estaba perfecta con 20 grados centígrados, así que le pareció mas cómodo subirlo a 25, el resto del plan se iría dando poco a poco.

No habían pasado más allá de 15 minutos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando a un muy tapado Rei, Kai hiso un gesto de inconformidad pero luego sonrío ligeramente, pues el estaba seguro que el pelinegro pronto quitaría esa molesta ropa de su cuerpo, mientras tanto su acompañante cepillaba su larga cabellera para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama, el capitán de los bladebreakers comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba muy dispuesto a subir más la temperatura aunque eso le costara cierta incomodidad, pues el estaba mas familiarizado con un clima frio y no tan cálido.

-Caray… se siente un poco de calor no crees Kai- dicho esto se despojo de una playera azul marino, quedando solamente con unas bermudas blancas, por fin había cedido un poco y dejaba al descubierto su ejercitado torso y abdomen.

-Je si que extraño, pero que mas da, a ti re agrada mas un clima cálido no?- y eso era cierto, el chino siempre mostro una preferencia por las temperaturas "altas", tampoco le molestaba el frio, pero el clima en Rusia era el colmo.

-Si en eso tienes razón Kai, pero bueno será mejor que me duerma ya es algo tarde no crees- finalmente se metió a las sabanas y se acomodo dándole la espalda al ruso capitán quien solo parpadeo un par de veces, se encogió de hombros e imitó a Rei, solo que el quedo mirando la bronceada espalda, si todo funcionaba como tenia planeado, esa era la posición que necesitaba, las escarlatas centellaron por segundos.

Kai no conciliaba el sueño, no estaba seguro si era por la emoción de realizar su pequeña travesura o simplemente el hecho de contemplar la espalda del dueño de dirgger, estaba marcada debido al ejercicio, sin embargo no era tosca, era…perfecta, ni hablar del tono de piel, si no fuera por esa sedosa cascada negra, podría apreciar mucho mejor cada detalle. Bueno ya había pasado cerca de un hora desde que Rei se había quedado dormido, así que el joven de tez blanca puso en marcha su plan, acerco du mano hasta el control del clima e inicio su labor de ir bajando considerablemente la temperatura, ¿con que motivo? No mas bien con que intención, todo deseo lleva una intención de por medio, el deseo era que el neko sintiera frio, la intención era que buscara calor en el cuerpo del sexy ruso, o al menos ese era el malévolo plan de Kai.

El clima empezó a cambiar mañosamente, el anterior calor se había esfumado, Hiwatari sonreía ante su jueguito, quien lo viera haciendo semejante tontería diría que era una copia exacta de Tala, haciendo ridiculeces por otro chico, pensaba en como el joven Kon lo había cambiado en ciertas cosas, pero olvido todo cuando sintió a Rei moverse, probablemente el frio estaba molestando el cuerpo de "su kot", todo iba bien así que se hiso el dormido, el pelinegro se giro aun dormido, pegándose suavemente al cuerpo del joven de cabellos bicolor quien abrió sigilosamente un ojo para ver si el otro dormía o no, al verlo hecho bolita y pegado a su pecho sonrió de manera dulce, como rara vez lo hacia.

Espero unos minutos para después posar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del chino y recargar su barbilla en la cabeza azabache, la verdad es que el también tenia frio, asi que si por alguna razón el ojiambarino despertaba, tendría la cuartada perfecta, "hacia mucho frio y no me di cuenta en que momento te abrase, lo siento" oh si era una gran idea, mientras disfrutaría el momento.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero sea de su agrado, se aceptan sugerencias jojo, bueno respecto al siguiente capitulo no se que suceda sólo se que tanto Rei como Kai la pasaran muy bien jajaja, saludos!**


	2. ¿Por que hace frio Kai?

Saludos! Mil y un disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, jaja mis pretextos sobran ¿verdad? En fin les dejo el capitulo dos esperando que sea de su agrado de lo contrario siempre son bien recibidas las criticas y sugerencias!! Besos!

* * *

*Beyblade no me pertenece*

* * *

**Capítulo II**

No habían pasado más allá de veinte minutos cuando el cuerpo del ojiambarino exigía cambiar de posición, así que de manera sigilosa comenzó a moverse para buscar mayor comodidad y confort, extrañamente estos intentos se vieron turbados es decir estaba como atorado si esa era la palabra, pero por que era la cuestión. Hiso un breve puchero y muy a su pesar abrió sus ojos, el ambiente era un tanto oscuro aunque claro que podía divisar todo aquellos cercano a su vista, sus orbes doradas se abrieron de par en par al sospechar la razón por la cual no conciliaba moverse con absoluta libertad.

"Que extraño" se dijo mentalmente, no tenia que ser muy listo para determinar que frente a el tenia el pecho de su líder, tampoco tenia que quebrarse la cabeza para concluir que estaba rodeado por los brazos del ruso, pensarlo era sencillo pero sentirlo ¡no! Claro que no, que rayos hacia ese chico abrazándolo, Kai era un aprovechado, sin poder evitarlo un tono carmesí comenzó a nublar sus mejillas aún más cuando de manera inconsciente su dedo se dirigió lentamente a los pálidos pectorales que se mostraban frente a el, en cuanto los tocos deslizo vacilante haciendo pequeños espirales.

Al darse cuenta de su situación se sobresalto fingiendo molestia consigo mismo, no era apropiado hasta hace algunos segundo acusaba mentalmente de aprovechado a Kai y que estaba haciendo ahora el! Manosear al ruso sin su consentimiento, pero era algo normal y lógico, nadie podría resistir algo así, todo estaba expuesto así como así, de modo que disfruto las "casualidades" de la vida y abrazo por la cintura a Hiwatari "_además esta dormido"_ pensó el chino.

Atroz error, si el pobre Rei se sentía como un impúdico su acompañante era el colmo de la desfachatez pues era completamente consiente de lo que ocurrió aunque disimulaba bastante bien un falso dormir, si bien no sintió el primer movimiento del neko si se despertó con ese dedo intruso que tocaba con curiosidad su torso, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el menor ya había despertado y lógico notó la situación poco cómoda en que se hallaban, pero lo interesante de su juego apareció cuando Rei copero en el, no esperaba que el asiático fuese tan fisgón y osado.

"_Fascinante__ … al menos ahora se que no te soy tan indiferente eh?" _ese simple actuar del dueño de drigger había desatado mil y un ideas que lo que serían los siguientes días y noches, oh si, por supuesto que se le ocurrían cientos de cosas, sueños, deseos, citas, ternura, romance, pasión, "_situaciones indecorosas .. ja_" Kai podía ser serio, arrogante e indiferente, pero no con Rei, con el no existía eso, tampoco quería decir que fuera su mejor y más cariñoso amigo claro que no, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera necesidades físicas como todos.

Muy a su pesar el soviético soltó de su agarre al ex White tigger, quien de inmediato también se soltó de Kai al instante, no por que le agradara el soltarlo pero era preferible a imaginar los gritos y escándalo que armaría su capitán si notara esa escenita, aunque ahora que lo pensaba _"¡El fue quien empezó! Por que debería de enojarse, si el me tenia… abrazado… pero claro eso me pasa por atarantado pero si reclama algo le diré que fue su culpa, además hace mucho frio estúpido clima" _en eso estaba pensando el joven chino cuando todo volvió a la calma anterior, sólo que no había gritos, quejas ni nada parecido, había dos opciones: "_o me esta mirando furioso esperando una explicación o le agrado el contacto jaja bien sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" _levanto la vista y ahí lo vio tan mágico, impresionante, perturbador y_ "dormido … claro, como no se me ocurrió olvide esa opción" _

Suspiró un poco para después caer en cuenta de sus palabras anteriores_, "mágico" _francamente lo era tenia un rostro bendecido por todos los dioses del Olimpo, _"impresionante" _por supuesto que lo era! Sin duda alguna el seria la prueba viviente de que la perfección no sólo era cualidad del David de Miguel Ángel, Kai era una realidad y bueno _"perturbador" _era la suma de mágico mas impresionante y ese carácter inigualable que el ruso poseía. No podía negarlo, la visión que tenia frente a el era una de las más extraordinarias que había presenciado, en que momento paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, no lo supo pero que importaba, el dueño de Dranzer respiraba pausadamente, su pecho se movía al compas de sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones, pausado e hipnotizante, cada musculo de ese cuerpo atlético era perfecto, la piel ni que decir! Pálida pero igual de incitante.

Que desconsiderado era ese hombre! Mostrarle todo el esplendor de sus brazos y torso, era ¡tentador! Demencialmente provocativo, y por extraño que pareciese mantenía un diminuta sonrisa en su rostro "¿con que soñara?" su mente estaba perdida, solo funcionaban sus sentidos, no muy seguro de lo que hacia se encamino al rostro pálido, nunca se había permitido acercarse tanto a el pero esta vez era diferente, estaba seguro de que ambos cuerpos emanaban un calor similar, provocado por que no lo sabia, pero era suficiente para el, necesitaba ir mas allá de los treinta centímetros de distancia que siempre lo separaban de Kai cada que dormían en la misma cama.

Ok, cerca muy cerca del rostro mas sublime de toda Rusia, la respiración pausada del mayor contrastaba con la agitada del chino, estaba por cometer la mas celestial de las locuras, besar aun hombre! "_oh si que celestial… soy un degenerado_" al instante se alejo del ruso y se acomodo con intenciones de dormir y olvidar todo el numerito anterior, tan metido había estado contemplando a Hiwatari que hasta el frio había olvidado, se cubrió con el suave edredón pero no era tan cálido como los brazos de su líder, hiso una breve mueca y se apego al cuerpo junto a el, pasaron los minutos pero no conciliaba el sueño debido a las inclemencias del clima.

"_Me pregunto como fue que bajo tanto la temperatura…"_se acomodó de lado mirando al bicolor, su mano pronto se acomodo en la blanca cintura, a pesar de que le recorría una agradable sensación, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo, pues no estaba bien empezando por el pequeño detalle de que eran dos hombres, después Kai no estaba consiente de lo que ocurría… suficientes motivos, sólo así podía si quiera tocarlo, el ojiescarlata había estado al pendiente de todo, lo último que sintió fue la mano de Rei tomar su cintura y ya había pasado un rato, así que se giro suavemente para poder abrazar al kot, al hacerlo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que el gato no estaba durmiendo, mas bien lo miraba curioso, muuuy curioso para su gusto.

"_Carajo…ahora que, fácil, fingiré demencia"_

"Ah Rei … ejem que haces abrazándome" pregunto de la forma mas natural que pudo, y claro por natural se entiende seca y sínica. Perfecto eso sonaba a regaño y no era esa su idea, quería algo natural no algo golpeado, eso solo alejaría a Kon _"idiota idiota nada haces bien" _se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez el bicolor.

Las orbes ámbar se abrieron al instante como podía ser tan directo e inconsciente, es que acaso era torpe y no se percataba de que el hacia exactamente lo mismo, por los dioses que hombre tan desquiciante era ese Hiwatari.

"_Uh? Tenía frio y como vi que tu no tenias ningún problema en abrazarme decidí que también podía hacerlo" _esa era la respuesta correcta pero no adecuada para el momento.

"Te vi algo rojo y pensé que tenia fiebre así que intente acercarme a tu rostro y me recargue en tu cintura y olvide quitar mi mano jeje" dijo agregando al final un risita tan espontanea que le daban algo de verdad a sus palabras. _"Si claro"_ se burlo Kai para sus adentros.

"Olvidaste quitarla? … seguro que si" respondió quitándole importancia al asunto a la vez que dejaba de arquear su ceja.

"Si asi fue pero puedo quitarla no te preocupes" agregó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios

"Nunca dije que me molestara Rei, solo pregunte por que lo hacías" mas que pensar lo que decía, decía lo que sentía, era un juego de palabras fascinante, dicho esto el neko amplio su sonrisa y se acurruco en su capitán de equipo. "A mi tampoco me molesta que me abraces… Kai"

El aludido casi s atraganta con aquello, Rei podía ser tan espontaneo a veces que terminaba doblegándolo, definitivamente no debió decir eso, el solo se ponía la soga al cuello, el chino era listo, demasiado y esa era una de las cualidades que tanto apreciaba de su kot. Suspiro y despeino un poco la cabeza azabache, a pesar de que el joven asiático le informo que tenia toda la libertad de abrazarle, no lo hiso, no por que no quisiera, pero tampoco podía dejar tan expuestos sus sentimientos y menos levantar sospechas en su acompañante, quizá no era tan buena idea el haber cambiado tanto con Rei o tal vez si? Vaya que dilema.

"Kai ¿es normal que baje tanto la temperatura?" genial otro atraganto para el pobre Kai.

"Por supuesto, es Rusia" su tono era hasta cierto punto sarcástico nada anormal en el y en sus tan elocuentes respuestas, además que más podía responderle, así que Rusia se convertía en su excusa perfecta.

"Pero cuando recién entramos a la habitación …"

"Duérmete ya, es bastante tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano" sentenció "Pero" recrimino el chino "Basta Kon, duérmete" el otro se dio por vencido, era bastante consiente que esas ultimas tres palabras significaban que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Adoraba esos momentos en los que podía jactarse de conocer bien a Kai, después de todos esos obstáculos por los cuales tuvieron que pasar, era bueno darse cuenta que estaban mas unidos que nunca, y era algo que apreciaba pues el ruso no era la persona mas cariñosa del planeta pero sabia como hacerle sentir bien, en algún momento creyó imposible que eso sucediera pero el que persevera alcanza. Su amistad era solida pero era amistad finalmente.

* * *

Bueno muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! realmente son muy alentadores espero la historia siga siendo de su interes y me esforzaré por que así sea, besos a tods!!! ah Feliz dia de San Valentin!! jiji


End file.
